


and in a wide sea of eyes, i see one pair that i recognize

by devereauxed



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Meeting Rewrite, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Canon, References to Drugs, References to overdose, Roisa Fic Week 2018, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: The pull that this woman already had over her was concerning, and not only was she not going to follow her into the unknown, she was going to run the other way.Or, what happens if Rose doesn't talk to Luisa in that bar in Fort Lauderdale.





	and in a wide sea of eyes, i see one pair that i recognize

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my slightly delayed day four! I hadn't planned a first meeting rewrite but it all came in a rush, so here it is. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about the end, but these two extra af people would do this shit. (Edit: I changed the ending. It was bugging me.)
> 
> Let me know what you think and I hope everyone is having an awesome fic week!

She’d noticed her immediately, there was no way she couldn’t. Those big hazel eyes had locked onto her the moment she stepped through the door, and they hadn’t let her go. She felt a zing of arousal jolt through her and settle low in her belly. The intensity of it took her breath away. 

_Well. That’s new._

Normally, she found herself a pretty girl, had her fill, and that was it. She was attracted to them (otherwise what was the point), but it was mechanical – get in, get off, get out. But this one was different. She was beautiful, but there was something else about her, an intelligence and a cleverness, something feisty, burning just beneath the surface. 

 _That won’t do_. 

She had a plan, and she was so close being able to put it in motion; this wasn’t a time for distractions. And so, she ignored that pull and forced herself to turn away, finding the first woman in her eyeline and devoting her time and attention into getting her out of the bar and her clothes. She felt those eyes on her the entire time, and it sent shivers down her spine. At one point the brunette stood and walked past them, supposedly on her way to the bathroom, but the way she had brushed her fingers against Rose’s shoulder was intentional. She was thrown off balance, and it both scared and excited her. Nobody was able to take her by surprise like this. Nobody. 

The urge to follow her into the bathroom overwhelmed her and she actually found herself moving to stand, but she stopped. The pull that this woman already had over her was concerning, and not only was she not going to follow her into the unknown, she was going to run the other way. 

With one last lick of her lips, the blonde in front of her was hooked. She took her hand and fled from the bar, desperately needing to put space between her the mystery woman with the compelling eyes, hoping never to see her again. 

* * *

The universe had other plans. 

She had swaggered into the restaurant, confident in her ability to win over Emilio’s children; she knew the ring was practically on her finger already, but as she made her way to the table, fake smile in place, a pair of eyes beside the man at which she had aimed her charm met hers. 

She stumbled slightly. 

A flash of recognition sparked through the other woman’s eyes, turning to confusion and then anger, as Rose stepped forward and kissed Emilio quickly. Rose took a seat and did her best to avoid looking at the woman, who it turned out was not so much a mystery – she’d even known her name without realizing it. 

She was Luisa. Emilio’s daughter. Who now knew that she was not what she seemed. So not only did she somehow have a some strange draw for Rose, she had actual power over her – she had information. 

 _That won’t do_. Apparently, that was her new refrain these days. 

A new plan formed as dinner progressed. She was going to have to do what she always did when there was an obstacle in her way – she was going to have to remove it. 

It would throw a wrench into her timeline, but maybe it would actually work in her favor. Supporting a man through the loss of a child, it would strengthen the bond. The more the idea solidified, the happier it made her. She hadn’t intended to leave a body count this early in the plan, but it had to be done. 

It just had to be soon – before Luisa had the chance to tell Emilio what she knew – and it had to look like an accident.   

This was the kind of problem she lived to solve. Options swam through her mind. She knew that Luisa had just gotten out of rehab again, so alcohol was an obvious choice for a tool. Plant a few bottles in her car and send it off a cliff, conveniently without Luisa’s body? She had plenty of places she could make a body disappear. And there was always the option of truly getting her drunk before executing the plan, she didn’t imagine that it would be that hard really, but she needed to find a way to get her alone.   

Turning her head toward Luisa, she found those eyes burning into her. It was a strange mix of anger and lust and it set Rose’s heart pounding. Her body was alight with the thrill of the chase, to fuck or to kill, she didn’t know. She gestured slightly with her head, indicating that Luisa should follow her when she stood to leave for the restroom.  
  
As soon as she set foot in the bathroom, Luisa slammed in after her. 

“Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

“Look, last night...I was just scared, okay? I wanted one more night, just to know, you know?” Rose said, throwing in hesitant pauses and a fearful breathlessness that she hoped masked her true intentions. 

“I’m not going to let you take advantage of him,” Luisa replied. 

“I’m not trying to, I swear!” Rose pleaded, holding her hands up. “I was just afraid of how much I was feeling for him, and I knew it was getting serious, and I panicked.” 

Luisa shook her head in contempt. “Do you really expect me to buy that? Do you think you’re the first beautiful woman to ‘feel so much’ for him? I’m not naïve.”

“It’s not like that, and I can prove it to you,” she pressed. 

“Prove it how?” Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

“Just-just meet me later,” Rose stuttered, now unsure if it was an act or simply being around Luisa that caused it. 

“Meet you? Where? Why?” 

“I can show you that I mean what I’m saying. Just meet me…meet me –“ 

Luisa cut her off. “Meet me at the Marbella. Room 704.” 

“The Marbella? No,” Rose tried to dismiss the idea, but Luisa insisted, her eyes determined. 

“Meet me there at 11:30 or I tell him everything,” Luisa finished quietly, before turning on her heel and leaving a bewildered Rose in her wake. The fact that this other woman could unsettle her so easily in the span of two minutes made her even more resolute: she had to finish this tonight. Having to do it in the Marbella would make it more difficult, but she already had access to the security grid, it would just take a little more work on her part. The plan to use the car was out, and that left her with one option – it was going to have to be an overdose. Rose sighed, forcing herself to believe her hesitancy was because overdoses were messy, and not because the image of those eyes lifeless and cold made her feel sick. 

* * *

Just after eleven Rose made her way into the Marbella, sliding in through the back entrance, head down to avoid recognition. It wouldn’t do to blow it all now by being inexplicably sighted in the hotel on the night of Luisa’s…well, Luisa.  
  
After a quick look down the hallway, she knocked softly on the door of room 704. Luisa opened it immediately and Rose felt her breath catch in her chest. Luisa had changed from her more casual dinner outfit back into the one she had been wearing the night before, and her eyes looked just smoky enough that Rose really couldn't tell if it was the lighting or if she had done it on purpose.   
  
Luisa's gaze was hard, giving away nothing as she gestured for Rose to come in. Rose made her way further into the room, avoiding looking directly at the other woman as she took stock of her surroundings.  
  
"So," Luisa said, coming to stand in front of her. "Talk."   
  
"I-" Rose started. "Could we maybe have drink first? Maybe it would make this a little less uncomfortable...?”   
  
Luisa shook her head and crossed her arms. "Thirty-five days sober. And I know that you know that, so what are you doing?"   
  
She would admit that this plan had been hasty and thrown together under duress, but normally they didn’t go down in flames quite that quickly.   
  
"I just..."   
  
Luisa stepped toward her. "I thought you were going to explain this all to me. Didn't you say that you could prove it to me? So, prove it." Rose could tell by her tone that she was taunting her.   
  
She took a deep breath, exasperatingly angry but more turned on than she felt she had ever been in her life.   
  
Luisa took another step toward her. "Nothing to say? No excuses or promises?"   
  
Before she could even formulate a response, Luisa had closed the remaining space between them, taking her lips in a bruising kiss. Rose was kissing her back before her brain had processed what was happening. She felt her back hit the wall, the other woman pressing against her roughly, trapping her there. Luisa’s assault on her lips was thorough and deep, and Rose felt herself melting into her. Her mind was fuzzy, overcome by the unexpected turn the evening had taken, but all she wanted was more of whatever this was.

She felt Luisa’s leg nudging hers apart, one hand hitching her knee up around her hip. Rose knew that this was a terrible idea – at best she was about to fuck what would likely be her future stepdaughter, at worst she was burning her entire plan down in minutes – but she couldn’t stop herself. Her mind had given in to the taste of Luisa and the feelings coursing through her body.    

Roughly, Luisa tipped Rose’s head back against the wall, one hand at her throat as she nipped and sucked her way down her neck, leaving little red marks along the way. Rose gasped her approval which only spurred the other woman on. With a harsh tug, Rose’s dress was up around her hips, and Luisa had shoved her underwear aside and taken her. All of the breath shot out of Rose’s chest as she moaned deeply. It wasn’t sweet or soft or loving, it was passion and possession; she knew without thinking that Luisa wanted all of her, and she found that despite herself she wanted to give it to her. 

Luisa had tugged Rose’s head back to look at her, one hand wrapped in her hair, eyes locked onto Rose’s face as she watched what she was doing to her body play out on her face. She nipped at her lips from time to time, but mostly she observed, calculatingly, as though she was cataloguing every bit of Rose’s reaction to her. Rose didn’t know if it was to send this all crashing to the ground or to do it again, but right then she couldn’t find it in herself to care. If Luisa wanted to watch her fall apart at her hands, then so be it. 

The pressure built as Luisa hitched Rose’s leg up higher, letting her take her more deeply, and her moans turned into grunts, nonsensical utterings of pleasure. As she neared the breaking point, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, but with a sharp tug of her hair, Luisa pulled her head back. 

“Look at me,” she said quietly. And Rose had no choice. She shattered, Luisa’s fingers deep inside of her and her eyes so dark and captivating that she felt like she was losing herself in them. 

And then it was over. She sagged weakly against Luisa, who held her up with a gentleness that was entirely unexpected. As she caught her breath, her eyes fluttering, she felt Luisa place a soft kiss to the side of her jaw. It was tender, and it simultaneously made Rose want to stay in that moment forever and run as far away as fast as she possibly could. 

Finally, she opened her eyes. Luisa’s eyes were still there, staring at her, but they were no longer dark and possessive, they were vivid and full of something that Rose couldn’t quite place, but she knew it wasn’t anger or disgust. 

Panting slightly, Rose said, “I really did not expect this.” 

Luisa smiled, not a smirk, but a beautiful, bright smile that sent goosebumps down her arms. "You should have just talked to me last night. It would have saved time."


End file.
